


Lance’s Legs

by sunshineoftheshadows



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura - Freeform, Crack Fic, Goofy - Freeform, If You Squint - Freeform, OK IM DONE BYE, Pidge - Freeform, Randomness, Shiro - Freeform, Shiro needs a nap, Space Dad, Space Dad Shiro, Voltron, allura does not understand humans, allura has hairy legs, allura voltron - Freeform, hunk - Freeform, keith - Freeform, keith voltron - Freeform, klance, lance - Freeform, lance has smooth legs, lance voltron - Freeform, shitpost, team Voltrons day off, too many tags, voltron on crack, what are tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24345064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshineoftheshadows/pseuds/sunshineoftheshadows
Summary: The teams day off and Lance has smooth legs. Crack fic.
Relationships: Keith/Lance, Klance - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	Lance’s Legs

**Author's Note:**

> I thought it was pretty funny but I’m kinda stupid so read and laugh. Or sigh and leave. Whatever

It was a day of relaxation among the Voltron crew. All lounging on the couches, conversing with one another. It was then a very random comment was made by none other than Pidge. 

“Who’s legs do you think are smoother, Lance or Allura’s?” They questioned. 

The team seemed to ponder the question as Lance screeched, sitting up from his position slumped against Keith. “My legs are most definitely the smoothest on the ship. Even in this galaxy.. OR the Universe!” He exclaimed. 

Allura seemed confused. “Why would my legs be smooth. Is this some human ritual?”   
She pulled up her dress revealing legs that are most definitely the hairiest of the ship. Lance, still wanting to prove his leg smoothness rolled up his jeans, shoving it in his teammates faces. 

“Guys you have to feel my legs!”

Shiro sighed, “No thank you Lance. I’m going to go take a nap.”

Keith though, took the bait, running a hand up Lance’s leg. His eyes widen as he gasped. “Holy quiznack, your legs are so smooth. Like a little dolphin! Everyone, feel his legs right now!”  
The team took turns feeling his legs, they were indeed smooth. 

“How are your legs so smooth?” Questioned Hunk. 

Lance shrugged. In reality, he knew. He put lotion on them.


End file.
